


More than meets the eye.

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Misgendering, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters





	

You watched them die. Your parents. Slaughtered before your very eyes. You ran. Never once looked back. Never once bothering to care. They had not cared much for you in a long time. Not after you told them.

* * *

  **2 weeks earlier.**

"Mom, I need to tell you and Dad something" You said, seated by the kitchen table. "Are you pregnant?" She asked. You shook your head. No, you sure as hell wasn't. "Are you a lesbian?" She asked. "No. I'm straight. But..." You looked up at your dad who came to the table, sat across from you. "I've been denying this for long enough... Been struggling with it for God knows how long." You began. 

 You cut yourself off for a few minutes of silence.

"I know you've thought you had a daughter for all my life. Thing is, I never was your daughter. I'm a guy. I'm your son. I'm transgender." Damn, it felt great to say it. Only that, your parents didn't seem to be thrilled. They didn't look shocked. Just plain mad. "[F/N] What's the meaning of this? You're a girl! Always was, always will be." Your Dad yelled. You couldn't believe him. "No. You're not calling me a girl ever again. I'm a guy damnit! Call me [M/N]! He!" You yelled, your voice cracking. You bolted to your room, not wanting to let them see you break. But you broke, like  glass that someone had kicked over and over. 

**Present day**

You took your parents cash. Now, you used the money to pay for a motel room. It was cheap, but relatively clean. It worked for you. The first thing you'd done was to throw out all your girl clothes, and order a binder using a credit card you applied for using your name. [M/N] [L/N]. Writing that name on the application felt natural, and right. Days later your binder arrived, and putting it on was hard as hell, but you got it on. Your chest was so flat. Now, for the awfully long hair. You held it in front of the mirror, and cut it all off. It looked like someone else staring back at you with short [h/c] hair. Strands of [h/c] hair was all over the motel sink. You could care less. You felt free. Putting on a black male tshirt you got at a thrift shop paired with a [f/c] button up and jeans you got your backpack and left the motel. 

A rumble of some engine could be heard. You had placed up some empty bottles on "your" car and decided to practice shooting. You would be a hunter, kill things that you knew was out there. Granted, you missed. Someone came running. Two guys. Older than you. You looked at them. They looked at you. "Who are you?" They asked in unison. Creepy, you thought. "I'm [M/N] [L/N]." You said, trying to make your voice sound as deep as you could. "[M/N]?" The shorter guy asked. "Yeah [M/N]." You stated. "Aren't you a chick? You look like one." The guy asked, and you wanted to hit him. Or yell at him. Or both. Instead..  you decided to ignore that he misgendered you even though it hurt you. "I'm a guy. Not a chick. Never was." You stated. "Uh well... I'm Sam,this is my brother Dean." Sam said. You crossed your arms over your chest. "Nice to meet you Sam." You said, ignored the fact that Dean existed. "What's a guy like you doing here alone with a gun?" Dean asked. "I gotta earn a living somehow." You said. "By what?" Sam asked. 

"Card frauds. Mostly." You said. "Oh I like him!" Dean grinned. Him. Suddenly you didn't hate him as much as you did 5 minutes ago. 


End file.
